Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to air reduction in a hydraulic brake system.
Description of the Related Art
Patent Document 1 (Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2007-186140) discloses a hydraulic brake system including (a) a master cylinder, (b) a brake cylinder, (c) a hydraulic-pressure control device capable of controlling a hydraulic pressure in the brake cylinder, and (d) an air bleeding device configured to bleed air out of the hydraulic-pressure control device. The hydraulic-pressure control device includes (i) a pump device, (ii) a reservoir, and (iii) a plurality of electromagnetic valves respectively provided between the pump device and a brake cylinder and between the reservoir and the brake cylinder. The air bleeding device actuates the pump device and opens at least one of the electromagnetic valves, whereby working fluid discharged from the pump device is supplied to an air bleeding target portion in the hydraulic-pressure control device and then discharged to the reservoir. Thus, air bleeding is performed for the air bleeding target portion. Also, the air bleeding device closes an electromagnetic valve provided between the master cylinder and the brake cylinder and actuates the pump device. Meanwhile, an operator opens a bleeder plug provided on the brake cylinder. Thus, air bleeding is performed for an air bleeding target portion (which is located downstream of the electromagnetic valve).